An Exorcist's Tail
by Manderskoinu
Summary: Yukio helps Rin with his homework and discovers some interesting facts about his brother's tail in the process. Yukio/Rin, Twincest. And I mean the M rating!


Title: An Exorcist's Tail

Author: Manderskoinu

Word count: 5472

Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist does not belong to me. I make no money on this.

Summery: Yukio helps Rin with his homework and discovers some interesting facts about his brother's tail in the process.

Warnings: Very M and also Incest with twins(though I'm not sure these should be under warnings XD )

Notes: My first AnoE fic. Written for a prompt on the lj kink meme about Rin's tail being very sensitive:) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rin was trying to concentrate. Really, he was... But the numbers in his text book seemed to swirl together in a macabre dance that spelled his doom at the hands of a very pissed off little brother. The dark haired teen growled, crumpling a few loose sheets of notebook paper as he clawed at his desk in frustration.<p>

"Having trouble, Ni-san?" Yukio's sweet voice quarried, promising eternal torment if the answer was yes. The younger man had already explained the assignment twice and Rin had a feeling he was straining his brother's patience.

"Um..." Rin froze, his tail sticking straight up in fear. The new appendage appeared to have a mind of it's own, broadcasting the boy's emotions with blaring precision. "Well..."

Yukio sighed. "Show me what's giving you trouble this time..." He moved his chair to Rin's desk, squishing the dark haired boy over for a better view. Rin pointed at his latest snag and valiantly ignored the comforting warmth of his brother's body pressed against him. It made him sleepy and lazy as a cat in the summer sun. His tail seemed to agree. It wormed it's way onto the desk, hiding the math problems from view.

When Yukio frowned and tried to brush away the annoyance, it curled tentatively around his wrist. The brown haired teen grabbed hold just below the end tuft and gave a reprimanding tug. "Haven't you learned to control this thing yet?" His thumb stroked the soft tip in absentminded curiosity.

Rin made a sound disturbingly close to a meep as goose bumps broke out all over his skin. Yukio continued to play with the tail, curling it back and forth and smoothing the short fur back in place. It should have been soothing, like when the other boy brushed Rin's hair for him, but the wayward appendage was far too sensitive. Warmth pooled in the pit of Rin's stomach and fell down low to form the beginnings of a erection.

The older boy felt his face would burn off with the shear force of his blush. "Yu-Yukio, stop!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong Ni-san?" Green eyes looked at him with bland curiosity as a nail scratched lightly at skin, dragging against the grain of his fur.

Rin let out a gasp and his whole body shook. He turned his head to the side, unable to look at his younger brother. Yukio's free hand stretched out and took hold of the other boy's chin, bringing it back to face him.

"L-let go!" Rin squirmed as Yukio studied him. "I... I can't think when you do that. I-it f-feels weird."

The younger teen's eyes sharpened with understanding. "Well then, I suppose I should... release you..." He smiled. "As soon at you finish your homework that is."

"WHAT?" Rin jumped, forcing Yukio to clamp down on his tail. Waves of arouse swept through the older boy's body, leaving him curled and panting in his chair.

Yukio's smile twisted into a smirk. "Get to work, Ni-san." He whispered, leaning in close to brush against his brother's ear.

Rin's brain was too swamped with sensation to even contemplate how wrong this situation should be. He whimpered, feeling his erection harden further, and turned back to his work. It was useless to argue with Yukio when he set his mind on something.

Rin stared at the six remaining problems with horror. He expected to sit for hours in this state of baffled torment but to his surprise, Yukio began to walk him through the steps in a calm guiding voice. Every time his attention wavered the other boy squeezed or pulled his tail with just enough force to send his thoughts slamming back into his body.

By the time Rin reached the end of the fifth problem his erection was straining against his pants and his cheeks burned with a constant flush of red. He turned to his brother, thinking to beg for mercy, but Yukio's eyes were sly and stubborn. Rin couldn't quite bring himself to open his mouth.

"Ni-san, you're almost done." He stroked gently at the captive tail, making the other man whine. "If you finish that last part, I'll give you a reward."

Rin sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. He was so aroused by his brother's words that his vision actually whited out for half a second. Pleasure buzzed beneath the older boy's skin, so close to orgasm that he could taste it on the back of his tongue.

"Yu-Yukio..." The dark haired man choked out. He was almost paralyzed with the sensation but he could see his younger brother's eyes grow wide and the fluttering pulse in the hollow of his throat kick up to a rapid fire beat. If his brain had been less flattened, Rin might have had a moment of satisfaction that his predicament was not entirely one sided.

The brown haired teen took a deep steadying breath. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Rin's and spoke in a low voice, almost broken with lust. "One more, Ni-san." He pressed a light kiss to the other boy's lips and sat back, temples wet with sweat from the effort of control.

Rin let out an agonized moan and forced his trembling hands back to work. It seemed to take longer than all the other problems combined but he finally finished. Unfortunately, he'd calmed enough to have second, third, and even forth thoughts about what they were doing. The dark haired man looked nervously at his younger brother, still more than half hard.

"Yukio, m-maybe we sh-shouldn't..." His eyes darted away from the other's stare. "I-I mean it's wrong... isn't it?" He looked back, torn.

"Ni-san..." Yukio smiled gently, bringing Rin's tail up to brush against his lips. A bitten off whine escaped before the older boy could stop it. "Ni-san, compared to being the illegitimate sons of the most evil demon in all creation, I doubt this even ranks."

Rin let out a startled laugh, worry vanishing under the force of Yukio's some what twisted logic. He'd never been able to follow the expected path before so why should this be any different. The laugh morphed into a loud moan as the younger man scraped his teeth lightly against Rin's captive tail. The boy was rock hard instantly, erection straining at the fabric of his pants. He let out a high pitched keen that had him turning pink with embarrassment.

Yukio watched him, fascinated. "I could make you come just from this, couldn't I?" He asked, digging his thumb into the tip of Rin's tail like it was something else entirely. The older teen's eyes rolled back into his head and he almost fell from his chair in shock. It felt like bolts of electricity were shooting through his body and landing in that oddly sensitive spot right behind his balls.

"Y-Yukio! Please!" Rin panted, sprawled back in his seat, hanging on for dear life.

"Mmmm. Please what, Ni-san?" Yukio continued mapping out bone structure with the pad of his thumb.

"Something! Anything! Y-you're driving me crazy!"

The younger man smirked and Rin knew he'd just made a big mistake. "As you wish, Ni-san..."

Teeth sank delicately into his tail and Rin's mind exploded. Pleasure flashed through his body and he could feel himself coming, turning his pants into a sticky mess. He was embarrassed and more turned on then he'd ever been, mind carried away by the sensations. When he could think again he realized that he was somehow still hard and Yukio had yet to release him.

"What a mess you've made, Ni-san." Yukio teased, running a finger over the growing wet spot between Rin's legs.

The boy gasped and shuddered as his brother caressed oversensitive, cloth covered flesh. The feeling came close to pain but he made a noise of protest when the hand retreated and Yukio stood up.

"Wait!"

"Don't worry," Yukio said with a slow wicked smile, tugging lightly on Rin's tail like a leash. "I'm hardly done with you yet, Ni-san. Get up."

Light glinted evilly off the younger man's glasses and Rin wondered for a moment how the hell he'd ended up with all the demon blood. Yukio was far scarier than he could ever hope to be. He climbed shakily to his feet and let the other man lead him, every step dragging his erection back to full hardness.

Yukio stopped by the bed, hesitating a moment before giving Rin a determined look. He let go of the dark haired boy's tail, which promptly tried to loop itself around the taller man's waist, and put his hands on Rin's shoulders.

Rin blinked at the serious look on his brother's face. "Wha...?"

Hands squeezed, biting sweetly into the older boy's flesh. "I've always been the possessive type, Ni-san."

Rin rolled his eyes at that. "And?"

"And," Yukio growled, pulling him close enough for their noses to touch. "If we go any further, I wont let anyone else touch you. Ever." Green eyes burned into his own. "No more crushes on pretty blond girls. No more flirting with your classmates. And if Pheles-san even looks at you sideways again I will personally cut his eyes out!"

Rin made a face. 'Mephiso? EEEEEEEEW!' He felt the need to scrub his mind out with bleach. He looked hopefully at his brother. "Please tell me you were just kidding about that freaky clown liking me?"

Yukio laughed, pulling Rin into a hug and burrowing his nose in soft dark hair. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the scary clown man, Ni-san."

"Good." Rin muttered, snuggling against his brother's taller frame while his tail curled playfully over the curve of Yukio's ass. "As for the rest of it... You being all possessive over me... makes me kinda happy." He hid his face, flushing and felt the younger boy's arms tighten around him. "Same goes for you though." He continued. "I know most of the students here would do just about anything to get in your pants." His tail seemed to like that idea, moving up to toy with Yukio's waistband.

Yukio pulled back, smiling serenely, and cupped the side of Rin's face with his hand. "I suppose we're stuck with each other then."

"Yeah." Rin blushed and tried to turn his head. 'Ugh! This sappy shit is even more embarrassing than coming in my pants!'

Yukio caressed a pointed ear and Rin shivered, wincing at the squishy feeling between his legs.

"So do you think we could maybe continue or something?" Rin half whined, wiggling nervously. "Cause my pants are still soaked and it's starting to feel..." Yukio kissed him before he could finish, biting at the older boy's lip and driving his tongue inside when Rin gasped. The kiss was far dirtier than anything the dark haired boy had imagined possible. Wet sucking sounds and the feel of Yukio trying to devour him made his head spin.

Rin's knees buckled, leaving him plastered against the taller man's body. Strong hands caressed his back, keeping him upright and a leg slid between his own to press at his still persistent erection. He could feel the other boy's hard length against his thigh as well, and that made his mouth water and his hands itch to touch. Gently, Yukio moved his limp form to the edge of the bed and abruptly let go. Rin flailed for a moment and the brown haired teen stifled his protest with another quick kiss before pulling back entirely.

"Hush, Ni-san. We're wearing far too much clothing for this..." He smiled looking Rin up and down in a way that made the older boy's body pulse with lust. "And I want to look at you." Yukio stripped his own shirt off as he spoke and the dark haired teen watched avidly. He'd seen his brother naked so often that he'd stopped actually looking a long time ago. The other man had grown into long lean muscle with a grace that made Rin feel like the clumsiest person on the planet.

Yukio's shirt fell to the floor and he slapped at Rin's hand when the older boy fumbled with his buttons. "Let me do it." He leaned over the bed, a knee resting between the dark haired boy's splayed thighs. Deft fingers made short work of the collared shirt and pushed it down to pool at the smaller man's wrists. Hands slid back up, tracing the lines of Rin's arms and mapping his torso with wicked slowness.

Rin tried to move his arms, wanting to explore his younger brother's body in return, only to realize that he was neatly trapped by the tangled shirt. "Yukio..." He whined. "I'm stuck! Help me out here, would you?"

The taller boy smiled. "In a moment. I want to have a little fun first... And don't you dare rip that shirt trying to get free, Ni-san."

Rin whimpered not wanting to incur his brother's wrath or a bill for replacement school shirts. Clever fingers tweaked a budding nipple and swept down to work on the dark haired teen's pants. His underwear and slacks were sopping wet now, in a way that would have been disgustingly uncomfortable if he wasn't too aroused to care. As it was even the minute vibration of his zipper as Yukio pulled it down was enough to make him writhe.

"You came so much, I'm surprised you're still hard." The younger man commented, almost clinically as he removed Rin's pants and stroked the other boy's length through nearly translucent briefs. "I wonder if being a demon has increased your stamina..."

Rin let out an inarticulate sound of horror and embarrassment, but couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into Yukio's waiting hand. "Slow down, Ni-san. I'm not going to rush this." The brown haired teen knelt on the floor in front of Rin, shoving the discarded trousers out of his way. He spread his brother's legs sinfully wide and looked up with molten green eyes. "I wonder what you taste like?"

Rin screamed soundlessly, eyes threatening to roll back in his head as he felt the force of his arousal all the way to his sinuses. He clawed at the bed, barely remembering in time not to rip his shirt as Yukio's tongue touched him through is soaked underwear.

The younger man's hands bit into his skin, holding Rin's hips still when they tried to jerk forward. "Shiiiiiit." He hissed, erection full to the point of pain.

Yukio nipped at the dark haired boy's length in admonition. "Language, Ni-san." He laughed. "Desperate is a good look on you. Maybe I should tie you up more often."

Rin choked on his own air, eyes squeezed shut as tears of pleasure leaked from them. "Are... Are you TRYING to kill me?"

"Only a little." Yukio teased, placing a kiss just below his brother's navel. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Rin's briefs and pulled them down at a snail's pace. He followed the damp fabric with kisses and licks, now studiously avoiding the dark haired teen's straining length. Tossing the underwear aside with a loving bite to Rin's instep, he stood to work on his own trousers.

Rin's eyes were glued to the taller man as pants and boxers fell to the floor in one smooth movement. As the graceful curve of his younger brother's erection was revealed to greedy blue eyes, he felt the bottom of his stomach drop. He felt limp and needy and...

"Damn it! Why are you bigger than me?" The older boy growled, only half in jest.

Yukio blinked and then started laughing so hard the dark haired man thought he might fall over. He clutched at his middle trying to catch enough breath to speak. "You... Haha... You do recall... Hahaha... that we're fraternal twins, right?" He broke off, smothering his amusement with a hand.

"Yeah. Yeah." Rin muttered, blushing. "Shut up. It's still not fair."

Yukio laughed even harder. "What? Are you five?"

The older boy sank down on the bed with a pout, tail flopping listlessly on the sheets. To his irritation, the sight of his brother near collapsed with humor was doing nothing to alleviate the screaming of his body.

Yukio, now mostly under control, peaked up at him with a glowing smile. "Don't sulk, Ni-san. I'll make it up to you soon enough."

Rin shivered but continued to frown. "I don't see you moving."

The younger man grinned. "I should have known you'd be a pushy bottom." He wandered over to a bedside drawer and pulled out a tube.

"Who's pushy?" Rin growled, finally working his hands free and crossing his arms grumpily.

Yukio stalked toward him, predatory. "That's the part you take issue with?"

"Yeah, Freckles." The dark haired teen grinned, reaching out to trace a few of the moles that dotted Yukio's skin. "You got a problem with that?"

The brown haired man almost purred, easing Rin to lay on the bed with the force of his body weight. "Oh, you'll pay for that one Ni-san." He nibbled a pointed ear, drowning the older man's recovering wits in a wash of heat.

"I... yeah. Whatever you say, Yukio." He mumbled, thoroughly distracted by the vast amounts of naked skin now within his grasp.

"God, you're easy." The younger teen laughed, stopping any further banter with a deep kiss. Rin decided to argue the point later and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

Yukio's hands seamed to be every where, touching and teasing. The older boy tried to retaliate, fingers searching out sensitive places at the small of his twin's back and the curve of his shoulder blade. Feeling daring, he moved to brush against Yukio's dripping erection. The taller man released his mouth in a startled moan.

"Ah! You might not want to do that." The brunet's voice was a rasping pant that threatened to melt Rin like chocolate.

"Why not?" The older boy asked, bucking up to crush their hips together again. "OH! That feels good."

"Because!" Yukio growled, moving to pin his brother's wrists. "If you make me come before I'm inside you, Ni-san, I WILL bind you to this bed and keep you hard until I'm ready for a second attempt."

Rin keened, throwing his head back as his spine tried to arch into Yukio's solid form. "Ba-bastard! I almost..." He panted.

The younger man laughed nipping at the dark haired teen's neck. "And if YOU come too soon..." He purred. "We'll find out just how good your stamina is..."

Rin's tail tip writhed on the bed and tried to wind it self around Yukio's leg. "Please..." The dark haired boy moaned. "Please. Please. Please..." He tossed his head back and fourth. "Just do it already!"

"Shhhhhh." The taller man stroked his hair. "Relax, Ni-san. If you don't calm down this could hurt." Rin heard the snap of the tube opening and everything suddenly became very very real. He froze and Yukio stopped where he was. "Ni-san?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Rin ground out, heart pounding with sudden nervousness. He closed his eyes, hoping to brazen his way through this just like any other momentary lapse. "Keep going."

Fingers touched the smaller teen's face like he was made of glass. "Not until you look at me." Rin pried his eyes open, somehow, but he couldn't move his gaze from where it fixated, just over his twin's shoulder. He was disgusted with himself for acting like a pathetic virgin, even if he was one.

"Please, Ni-san." The words dragged at him and he found himself caught in gentle green eyes, bleeding off half his tension. "Do you trust me?" Rin blinked. The words should have been cheesy enough to make him laugh but the knot of fear in his stomach slowly uncoiled itself.

"Yeah." The older boy managed a smile. "Yeah, I trust you." Adrenaline laced desire flooded back through him, even stronger than before, as he relaxed. "I'm ready."

"Good." Yukio rested his head on his twin's shoulder, sounding just as relived as Rin. He nibbled at the dark haired teen's collarbone. "Are you going to freak out if I ask you to turn over? This will hurt less if you're on your knees."

"Yukio!" Rin whined, flushing. "You're not allowed to talk."

The taller man chuckled darkly. "But you react so wonderfully Ni-san..." He sat back, unwrapping Rin's tail from his leg. "Come on, roll over." He tugged on the fluffy appendage in encouragement.

The older teen squawked, scrabbling to move and relive the pressure. "Don't!" He whimpered. "Yukio, I'm gonna come! Stop!" He felt tears dripping down his face again, in sympathy with his leaking erection.

"If I must..."The brunet reluctantly let go of his captive and helped Rin kneel on the bed. The older boy couldn't see what was happening but he heard something squirting out of that mysterious tube. "We're going to do this slowly." Rin felt slightly cool liquid drip down to his opening and shivered.

"Why do I think that's not necessarily a good thing?" The older man swallowed, the feel of a finger stroking his entrance making him tense for a moment.

"Because you're smarter than you look?" Yukio asked, pressing the tip of his finger inside his brother's body and circling the edge in an almost maddening caress. "Keep breathing, Ni-san, this could sting a little." The finger slipped in to the first knuckle and then back out before Rin could even process the sensation. His tail lashed at Yukio's arm, whether to draw it closer or push it back, not even he was sure. The younger man smacked at it and Rin let out a strangled yowl. "Control it or I'll do it for you."

"I'm trying!" The smaller teen whined.

"Try harder." Yukio taunted, pushing most of the way in and using that strange circling caress again. Rin mewled, tail flying up and almost knocking his brother's glasses away. The taller man frowned. "That's more than enough of that." He grabbed the offending appendage and pushed it into Rin's hand. "Don't let go." The finger withdrew only to slam back in, the odd, stretchy feeling starting to melt into something much more pleasant. "And tell me what you're feeling. I don't want to hurt you... at least not accidentally."

Rin could hear the mocking grin in his younger brother's voice but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. "Doesn't hurt." He managed to choke out, trying not to squeeze too hard on his tail. "It just feels kind of weird. Not bad though..." His words ended on a squeak as Yukio added just the very tip of a second finger into the mix. "OK! That, that stings! I-I don't know if this is going to work."

"That's why I'm stretching you, Ni-san. Give it a moment." The feeling of discomfort made the dark haired teen squirm but his brother ran a thumb along the underside of his tail, just where fur became skin, and Rin's whole body froze. "That's it. Relax." The brown haired man whispered. The smaller boy almost melted into the mattress, Yukio's fingers slipping into him with minimal resistance as his muscles softened. The faint pain of it burned like fire but the older teen felt too good to care.

"That feels amazing..." Rin purred. His twin chuckled, stretching him fully with two fingers before moving on to three. The third finger made the dark haired man shake and brake out in sweat as the nearly liquid burning sensation flooded his body. A moment later Yukio hit something inside him turned that flame to sharp agonizing pleasure. "Shit! I'm gonna..."

"No you don't!" The younger teen's swift grip at the base of Rin's erection kept him from coming. The smaller teen shivered all over, head falling to the pillow and tail escaping his limp grasp.

"I don't know if I can stand this much longer." Rin panted, somehow still coherent. "Please, Yukio..."

"Breathe, Ni-san." The taller man soothed, keeping both of them still. "Calm down just a little or you're going to come the minute I'm inside of you." The high whine he got in reply only made him laugh.

"Yukio!"

"Breathe." His voice was merciless. The older boy might as well have argued with a stone wall.

Rin obeyed, finally, and felt his heart rate slow and the simmer of orgasm ease back to a more bearable level. Only then did the fingers inside him move, stretching him one more time before slipping away. The feeling of emptiness made him whimper and his hips and tail tried to follow backwards on instinct. A slick hand on his hip stopped him.

"Just a moment, Ni-san. I won't leave you alone." Yukio's voice had dropped into a low devastating growl. Rin could almost feel it caressing him.

"Hurry." The dark haired teen almost begged.

There were wet noises, another snap from that mysterious tube, and then the other teen's hands returned. Yukio positioned his legs, settling between them. Rin could feel the weight of his brother's erection, just brushing against him, and it made him moan. He shoved back, unable to stop himself, as his tail tried to wrap around the taller man's waist and pull him closer.

Rin knew he'd be embarrassed later but that didn't seem so important when his actions forced Yukio to make those bitten off sounds of agonized pleasure. He jerked back again, wanting to hear his brother's voice.

"Hold still a moment." The younger man gritted out. Hands bit into Rin's hip bones, forcing him to a stop. "I can't do this if you're wiggling. No matter how good that feels."

When Rin stilled, the brunet pulled the smaller teen's tail up and out of the way. Thumbs pulled him open and the dark haired boy could feel his twin's gaze biting into him like electricity. There was a thick, heavy pressure at his entrance and Rin froze in shock at the sensation.

"Don't forget to breathe." Yukio whispered, leaning forward over his brother as he sank into him.

Rin gasped, forcing himself to take in air, as the burning pressure at his entrance threatened to overtake his whole body. It stung like hell, but woven through the pain was an undeniable mouthwatering pleasure. The older teen found himself strung between the two extremes in a wonderful confusing mess.

Yukio paused, half way inside, to give the older boy a chance to adjust but the feelings were driving Rin mad.

"Don't stop! Please, Yukio! Don't stop moving." He tried to impale himself further but his twin's grasp was like steel. "Please." He squirmed, desperate for a cleaner taste of that exquisite pleasure.

"Shhhhh." The taller man soothed, breathing the words into his brother's ear. He gave a tiny thrust of his hips and Rin almost wailed. He panted helplessly as the brunet worked his way inside with careful, mind numbing motions. "Come on, Ni-san. Don't pass out on me now." Teeth bit at the older teen's ear forcing Rin's back to arch just as his twin sank in to the hilt.

"Yukio!"

The taller man held him, nipping at his neck as his body adjusted and the burning pain subsided. Rin's flagging erection slammed back into full arousal as his brother tugged on his tail with calculated precision. The brunet started a slow slide, in and out of Rin's body.

"That's it. Let me hear you Ni-san. Does it feel good now?"

"Y-yes!" The older boy managed to squeak just before Yukio hit that spot inside him that made his vision go white. Everything became a haze of sensations as the brunet's pace increased. His brother was droning on in a constant litany of salacious encouragement but Rin couldn't focus long enough to reply. His world had shrunk to the feel of Yukio pounding into him and the delicious manipulation of his tail.

The feel of the taller man's hand on his erection brought Rin back to reality.

"Ah did that wake you up?" The hand squeezed forcing a broken moan from the older teen's mouth. "I might let you come Ni-san... If you beg me." Yukio teased, impaling Rin, using his sensitive tail for leverage.

Rin half screamed at the feeling. "Please! Please! Let me... Let me come." His already flushed face burned at the the words. The brunet pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him, hard.

"Mmmmm... Come for me, Ni-san. I'll catch you."

Yukio stroked the dark haired boy gently, caressing the head of his erection, and Rin's breath hissed out in astonished pleasure. A final smooth slide over his prostate turned the older teen's blood to lightning and he came again, so hard it verged on painful. The dark haired teen could barely feel the tiny spill of seed that forced itself from his exhausted frame, his balls laboring to empty the last dregs that had escaped his previous orgasm. He collapsed into his brother's grasp as his muscles went limp and his body thrummed with bone melting heat.

The continued strokes of Yukio's erection only drove Rin higher as he shivered with aftershocks. Just before it became too much the taller man found his own release. The feel of scalding liquid spilling into him tried to push Rin over the edge and he struggled desperately not to pass out.

They slumped to the bed, Yukio's panting form crushing him into the sheets. It should have been uncomfortable but now, it only sent waves of residual pleasure through his body. Rin felt the brunet's softening length slip from him and hot white come dripped from his spasming entrance. He moaned weakly as his body gave a halfhearted twitch of interest.

"Shhhhhh...Ni-san." Rin heard his twin whisper, as though from a great distance. Graceful fingers carded through his damp hair and the older boy sighed in pleasure. He couldn't find the strength to turn and cling to his brother but his freed tail wrapped itself around any part of Yukio it could reach. The larger man kept speaking, words slightly muffled by Rin's shoulder.

"Ah, Ni-san. I love you... Far more than is safe or healthy I'm sure..."

The dark haired teen made a faint noise of protest. He squirmed a bit in Yukio's hold, trying to see his brother's face, but the taller boy shushed him.

"Quiet. Please... I need to say this. I've been so afraid of losing you for so long that I've almost gone mad with it..." His voice was strained and Rin was certain that, if he'd been able to look, Yukio would be close to tears. "But you give me just enough hope to shatter me into a thousand pieces."

"I love you too..." The brunet's grip went slack and Rin turned to face him. He reached to caress his brother's face with gentle hands and his tail draped itself across the back of Yukio's neck. "I wont let you break. I'll hold you together even if I have to use super glue and duct tape." He smiled sweetly and saw the thin layer of ice in Yukio's green eyes melt away.

"I really have gone mad..." The younger man laughed and wiped at his eyes. He threw his slipping glasses in general direction of the desks and bent to kiss Rin's lips with loving possession. "But I don't think I mind so much anymore."

"Isn't that..." Rin paused, flushing at the fact that sex apparently turned him into the world's biggest sap. "Isn't that part of being in love?" He froze waiting for Yukio to tease him but the brunet just watched him with warm affectionate eyes.

"Yes, Ni-san, it is."

Yukio kissed him again and shifted so they curled neatly together. Rin drifted to sleep feeling warm and safe and loved, and knowing that his twin felt the same.


End file.
